Callie Maricle: Virtual Reality
by emmydisney17
Summary: When Minty, sick and tired of her life in the arcade, zaps herself into Callie's world so she can become a human, lost in Callie's world while befriending some human kids. Callie is now on a mission to find Minty and bring her back
1. Minty's Wish

**Callie Maricle: Virtual Reality**

**Minty's Wish**

**Callie's POV**

Since my time in the video game world, I, Callie Maricle, had my world and oppinion of the video gaming world changed forever and so had theirs about people outside the arcade. But one of them had far more interist then anyone ever combinded. Her name was Minty Zaki, a racer from _Sugar Rush _who's adventure in my world will prove to be more crazier then anyone video game or not could ever imagine.

It all started one Friday morning. I wasn't at school at the time because i was getting ready for a dentist appointment but before i could i took out my ice cream motercycle and placed it near my labtop. I had discovered a way to comminicate with my digital friends freely without the need of having to rush to the arcade ever day, my motercycle would just turn any computer, TV screen or even my game sets (Like my DS and stuff) into virtual telephones and i'd talk to them freely.

Right now i wanted to call Vanellope so i pressed her name on my cycle and the computer screen changed from the wall paper of puppies and kittens to the digital Image of Vanellope as she sat upon her throne.

"Hey Vanellope," i said to her "How's the royal like of a princess, or should i say president, treating you so far?"

"Great." Vanellope said "But do you know what's even more great? In a few days Sugar Rush's seventeenth annivercetry!"

"That sounds great!" i said "When will it be time for the party?"

"In about two days," Vanellope said "Everyone good and bad will be there and of course in order to start the party all of the racers would have to light their own fireworks that has their faces on it, just like it had always been."

"Even when Turbo took it over?"

"Yeah, but this time i'm in charge and i'm going to make sure this party is one to remember. Wanna come over?"

"I can't, i'm busy with my dentist oppointment." I said "You know, to see how many cavadies or something i have. Maybe later."

"Ok." Vanellope said before her image changed right back into my wall paper on my computer screen. Of course i didn't know it at the time but something big was happening on the other side of the screen.

* * *

**Vanellope's POV**

After i had my short chat with Callie i stretched my arms as i reclined on my throne and pictures the entire celebration. Everyone would come to the castle to see our candy fireworks and everyone would be pigging out at the candy buffet table and dancing like mad. But the biggest part of the entire shindig would be the one where me and the racers would light our fireworks and our faces would explode into millions of peices of candy, my face would be in the air and shooting candy for the first time and i could hardly wait!

Unfortunetly there was something that had been bugging me for a while, lately that Minty Zaki would offen dissapear even during a race and would return as if nothing happened, she hadn't even been on the random roaster for the last several days. Something had to be going on in order for this to happen so i toll Sour Bill to have Minty brought over to me so we can talk.

Minty arrived with no problems but yet there was something i could tell that said 'I really wish i wasn't here right now.'. "So Minty," i said "I've noticed that you've been, let's say, not catching up on the races so far. It's like you're playing hooky or something. What gives?"

"Well..." Minty said as she shuffled her feet "Lately... well, oh how am i going to explain this?"

"Just blab whatever you want," I said casually as Sour Bill gave me my root beer float "No matter what you want, no matter how crazy or stupid or even insane i'll be more then happy then to happily-"

"I-DON'T-WANNA-BE-A-SUGAR-RUSH-RACER-OR-A-VIDEO-GAME-GIRL-ANYMORE-I-WANNA-BE-AN-ACTUALL-HUMAN-BEING!" Minty cried in a single breath.

I was so shocked i spat out my drink and the dounuts Wynchel and Duncan fell over in shock, even Sour Bill fell over and rolled away from my throne while i stood there with wide eyes and a wide open mouth as Minty took deep breaths and said "There, i said it."

I honestly didn't know what to think. How could Minty hate being a racer? It was in her code! It was in all our codes! Well, i guess that would explain why she went exploring in the other games even when the arcade opened. Yet, why would she want to be a human instead? I mean, what was so great about them anyway, other then Calli that is.

Then it hit me, Minty never acted this way until Callie came and changed everything with Ralph! "Go ahead and laugh," Minty said "It's payback for us bulling you when we thought you were a glitch."

"Alright," i said as i walked over to Minty "Just calm down, i don't know how to make that wish come true but if i could you know i would. After all, we're all best friends now, all that bad stuffs in the past. Just ralax and... hey, i'm thinkin' of a song."

"Oh Vanellope, not now." Minty said.

"Oh yeah," i said "It's a catchy song, i think you'll love it. S-U-G-A-R, jump into your racing car..."

"Oh no, no no no, I'm not hearing this!" Minty protested as she hummed loudly and covered her ears but i continued singing our game's theme song and eventually she started to sing too. We ended up laughting together i was so sure she'd put that whole 'Human' thing asside and just let it go with the through.

...Or that's what i thought. Boy was i wrong.


	2. Minty Makes a Move

**Minty Makes a Move**

**Callie's POV**

After my trip to the dentist the first thing i wanted to do was to talk to Vanellope once again so i placed my bike near my computer and was expecting to see Vanellope instead Minty's face appeared on screen.

"Where's Vanellope?" I asked.

"She's busy at the moment." Minty said "You know with the entire party and all..." Then she smiled and said "So, tell me... what'cha wanna talk about because i know what i wanna talk about."

"What?"

"Humans." Minty said "Everything about them, what they eat, what they drink, what they do for fun, what they do all day and night, every last thing!"

* * *

**Minty's POV**

"Sheesh Minty, from the way you talk you sound like you'd give anything to be a human."

Anything? Hershey's cookie crumbs, i'd give my entire data cells for a chance to expereance what it was like in the human world up close. Ever since our game was first plugged in i remember that i've always had this intrist in humans. Humans made us, humans created video gaming, humans are... everything! I just can't discribe one favorite fact of mine!

...Well, i can actually name two things that really don't work out for video game people, liquid and magnets.

Magnets make anyone look like they were on the fritz, anything pure liquid like water and soda would make us look like glitches...

Wait, Calli entered the video gaming world the same way when she dropped soda all over the consel of '_Fix it Felix Jr.' _So... was there a possibility of me spilling something could actually make me cross over?

Or would it be something else?

"Minty?" Callie asked.

"You think i can... i can cross over?" I asked.

"Cross over?"

"You did it, maybe we can too. Namely me."

"Well, maybe if you put your hand on the screen or something." Callie said with a shrug "Or maybe you can force your way or... maybe something else."

I just couldn't take it anymore, i wanted to go see the human world outside and i wanted to do it today! With all my might i grabbed the small hovering robot (Oh yeah, forgot to mention that's what somebody made so Callie can talk to us instead of on the screens of the arcade) and i shook it with all my might.

Suddenly sparks flew everywhere, my data started to glitch and suddenly i was feeling like i was being sucked inside a massive vaccum cleaner!

* * *

**Callie's POV**

I had no idea what happened next, one minute i was talking to Minty on my bed in front of my computer then the next thing i knew the entire place suddenly blacked out and there was a loud explosion that made me think at first that someone had planted a mind field in my bedroom then the next thing i knew something had crashed into me and pinned me at my bed on top of me.

I rubbed my eyes and i gasped when i realized that what was on top of me was a girl with tan skin and green hair that matched her clothes... Minty Zaki!

Minty looked around and smiled before she burst out the door laughing happily.

"Minty come back!" I yelled in horror. But it was too late, she was already out the house and outside in the afternoon.

This was terrible! Minty had crossed over and my computer was broken, spewing black smoke as i grabbed my cycle before it broke appart. This was just terrible! Now i can't go back online to tell everyone the news not only because of the computer but because of the power out that turn of events caused!

There was only one place i knew where i would get help. Litwak's Arcade! I ran outside, bidding my parents good bye then rode my bike to the arcade. I called out for Minty along the way but she never reasponded or even came out.

This was just perfect, Minty was lost out here in the real world, and who knows what sort of trouble or even harm a video game kid can ever get into. But i had something else to worry about.

How was i going to explain this to the others?!

* * *

**Minty's POV**

I couldn't belive what was happening to me, i was actually in the real world! I was finally going to expereance what it would be like to be human! I remember those who had laughed at me about my dreams of coming here before, King Candy-I mean Turbo, had laughed when i told him that one day, so had been everyone else i've told to, but now they're going to be laughing at themselves!

I couldn't wait to expereance what real humans were all about.

Suddenly a large none candy kart skidded to a hault, nearly hitting me and i yelped as i jumped out of the way. A large green and yellow fancy dressed woman came out and exclaimed "Good grasious! Are you alright?"

"I'm not flattened am i?" i asked with a roll of my eyes.

"Don't you know you children are not suppose to be playing in the middle of the street?" the woman told me "It's dangerous!"

"Street," i said as i looked down at the black ground below our feet "Street... is this made out of black liquorice or some kind of black chocolate?"

The woman gave me a confused glance and she asked "Um, little girl, do you have parents? Are they around here?"

"Nope," I said "Don't have any, never had. Never need them anyway. I live by myself but mainly at Litwak's arcade right inside the sweet candy colorful kingdom of Sugar Rush."

The next thing i knew the woman pulled me into her kart, or car as she said when i told her it was a nice kart, and drove off. All i was focused on was the world outside as we drove passed green and brown trees, passing people and pets and i pounted up to the sky saying "Can we stop for a sec?" I asked "I wanna see if those trees are made out of chocolate and mint."

"My dear girl, you're in worse shap then i thought." the woman moaned as she rubbed her head.

I had no idea what she ment but whatever she did i was sure there was something wrong with her and what she was doing to me.

And it was about to get stranger...

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW FOR ANY IDEAS ABOUT WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT AND FOR COMPLAMENTS ABOUT MY STORY PRETTY PLEASE!


	3. Callie and Minty's Adventures Part 1

**Callie and Minty's Adventure Part One**

**Callie's POV**

"SHE DID WHAT?!"

I pratically had to cover my ears when Vanellope screamed that last sentance but what came next defanded the empty arcade with a repeat of Vanellope's Shout.

"I can't belive it!" Vanellope shouted angrily as she crossed her arms while i kept my eyes focused on the Sugar Rush Screen while my ears tried to block out the other shouts from the other games "Minty went AWOL and all you did was sit around while she walked out the door!"

"I was just as shocked as you Vanellope," i told her "I mean, i did feel bad for her but i didn't know she'd actually cross over!"

"Now what'll we do?" Vanellope asked.

"How about you and someone else cross over and try to knock some sence into Minty before she dose something stupid?"

"Not a bad idea." She said with a grin "Of course you may wanna stand back."

I got out of the seat and stood clear away while i held the broken cycle's peices together hard. It started to glow and, as if by magic, it seemed to repair itself as the video games of _Sugar Rush, Hero's Duty and Fix it Felix, Jr. _started to shake and make strange noises before there was an explosion of colors and i had to duck behind a counter to adove being blown up.

When i got up i was shocked to see Vanellope, Calhoun, Felix and Ralph standing right beside their games while static sparked all over their bodies before fading away.

"Nice carpet." Vanellope said "Not as nice as the ones in the palace but heck."

"How... how did?" i asked "How did you do that?"

"Actually, i think it was something to do with this." Ralph said, pointing to a flying flat screened robot that looked a little like that robot the players used in Hero's Duty when they wanted to play it. Only this one was bodiless and it had a small propeller on it's head.

"Greetings," it said "I am Seeing Eye, property of Eggman, Sonic the Hedgehog, Litwak's Arcade and seeker of all things."

"Whoa, it never talked before." Ralph said as the robot flew towards me and said "I am the reason you're friends crossed over and the one who can help you find Minty Zaki. I can even show you where she is and what she's doing."

"Great," I said "But first, you guys are going to have to get some disguises. If anyone realized you're from the video games here who knows what'll happen."

Before we left Vanellope rushed to her game's screen where the other racers stared at her and she said "Don't worry guys, we'll get Minty back here before our party. You're president won't let you down."

"When you do find her," Taffyta said "Tell her she's crazy and kick her candy butt for me."

Typical Taffyta reasponce. Now i had to figure out how to disguise my friends as humans before anyone could reconize them.

* * *

**Minty's POV**

I was starting to get antsy just sitting in the car with that lady, named Mrs. Stillton, kept driving. Then she slowed down and i looked up to see where she had taken me, it was a large tan building with a lone flag pole and lots of windows with a pair of wide doors. "Um, where are we?"

"This is my building and my home." Mrs. Stillton said "In fact, it's a home for many children like you, children who have no homes, no parents and no other family relatives. This is the Fourth street orphanage."

She dragged me inside and took me to where the nurse was and she did lots of things to me, test my eye sight, my hearing, my reflexs, everything. When she asked who i was and where i came from i told her the whole story. She told me not to lie and i told her i wasn't lying. After that i sat near the door where i overheard what the nurse and Mrs. Stillton.

"She's entirely delisional, she actually thinks she's a video game chatector. What kind of youth drama could cause something like this?"

"I don't now." the nurse said "Maybe she was abandoned near the arcade when she was a younger child and developed the idea of a being from a video game as she grew up. Or maybe she's a very troubled runaway who decided to make the arcade her home. I don't know. Maybe some interaction from actual children will clear her mind and even get her adopted as soon as possible."

I huffed angrily and knew this wasn't true. How could they just saddle me with the rest of the humans like i was just one of them, only more of a glitch. Mrs. Stillton came out and said "Well, it's still recess here so now would be a good time to interact with other children before she put you in special care with a family who can handle you. We'll let you know if we got a match for you, bye."

With that she pushed me outside to the backyard of the place and i saw losts of kids playing diffrent games, all i had no idea what they were doing. They were skating, they were playing with little and big balls, they were jumping rope, they were even swinging on the big mass of metal and slide attached. I walked forward and looked all over.

I walked over to the mass of metal and i placed my hand on it, my static energy made sparks when i did.

"Hey there kid."

I turned to see a boy who had climbed down from the bars attached to the strange thing. He was tall and skinny, had messy red hair, bright green eyes and had big ears. He also wore a green shirt with blue pants and yellow slighty worn shoes.

"New kid huh? Nice to meet you." the boy said "Name's Theodore Jasper Damper. Theo or T.J. for short. You?"

"Minty Zaki." i said "Racer from Sugar Rush, Litwak's Arcade."

"I thought you looked familier," Theo said "I go to Litwak's all the time. And you smell just like mint! Bonus!"

I smiled, at least somebody actually belives me! "So, wanna play on the jungle gym?"

"What's a jungle gym?" I asked "You're next to it." Theo said "Don't you even have jungle gyms where you're from?" "All we have are giant gumball boulders, cotton candy clouds and candy go karts that zoom down ice cream roads and chocolate batter rivers."

"Just stick we me Mints," Theo said "I'll show ya all you need to now."

With Theo around i climbed up the monkey bars of the jungle gym and slide down a slide. I didn't know it then but i was about to enter a strange turn of events that would lead to something bigger then anyone expected. Even for the gamers and humans themselves.


	4. Callie and Minty's Adventures Part 2

**Callie and Minty's Adventure Part Two**

**Minty's POV**

I was having the time of my life with my new pals. That's right, pals. After Theo played with me he introdused me to his band of friends.

There was Vinnie the athletic boy who's the oldest of the group, and had ansistors came from africa, wonder what kind of video game that was. Anywho, he had very short black hair and wore his favorite jerseys every day, the one he wore when i met him he was wearing a red one with a yellow number one.

There was Sally, the youngest and the strongest. Dispite having the looks of a kingdergardener, so they told me, had crazy bunch of pig tails all over her head that made her look like she was wearing long candlesticks, she had a yellow shirt, green overalls and wore blazk shiny shoes.

Then there was Gretch, the smart one of the bunch. She could invint anything out of spare parts and was pratically a genius. She had black hair in a neat pair of pony tails, large round green glasses and wore a nice country girl like blue spotted pink dress and shiney yellow shoes.

Mike was the gentle giant of the group, he knew every since recipe by heart and he always knew just what to do to make something he made taste great. He could make anything yummy out of anything the kids refuse to eat.

George was the military boy of the group, yet he was very cowardly. Even a snap of fingers or his own shadow would scare him. Dispite this he's extremely loyal and he's very orgenized and reconized every single car and air craft he saw.

All and all, we had a great time playing together. Little did i know something big was happening inside the building. Something that was really going to put a shock in everyone's lives, namely mine.

* * *

**Mrs. Stillton's POV**

As i watched the children frollic in the playground, i kept my eyes on Minty, and only Minty. I had just found her off the streets, clean yet dillisional, she claimed to be from a video game inside Litwak's Arcade. I read the nurse's reports over and over again, and every time i found it confusing.

She had no bruses, no sore spots, no aches or pains, no signs of abuse, torment or even anything related. She was smiling the whole time and told her the story of the video game _Sugar Rush,_ a popular among the girls here, as if the entire game were alive and her home, to which she left and came here through a computer.

Suddenly, it donged on me. The way she looked, her face, her eyes and that bow she wore on her head, didn't another girl just like her just vanish from her backyard about a couple of weeks ago. Quickly i got online and typed the girls' name in that missing persons website.

I got a match, the file was about a girl named Katie McLowies. And she looked just like the girl who claimed to be named Minty! Could she and Katie be the same person? What if they weren't?

Well, it was worth a shot. If not she was going to get another family to aid her of her 'little world' problem. I picked up the phone and called some people.

* * *

**Minty's POV**

Me and my pals were about to come in for lunch when suddenly Mrs. Stillton came and led me away from my group, saying that she wanted me to meet some people. She took me to her office where two couples were waiting for me. The first looked neat and sad while the other kinda looked a tad messy and hopeful.

"Ok then, Mrs. and Mr. McLowies," Mrs. Stillton siad "Is this you're daughter?"

"What?!" I asked out loud in a shocked tone. Who wouldn't blame me? That crazy lady thought i was a kid that belonged in this family!

"No," the man of the sad couple said "Our little Katie never spoke in a loud voice. Besides, she dosn't like the color green, let alone even think about wearing it."

"Oh," the woman said "Well then, girly, guess that means the Scott family is yours."

"Say what?" I asked "But i don't want a family, i just wanna know what's it like to be human."

"See what i mean?" the woman asked the Scott family.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of her and her 'special needs'." Mr. Scott said.

"But i don't want any of this! I don't want this!" i exclaimed but even as i struggled the couple dragged me away and Theo and his friends waved sadly as i started to cry, feeling horrible about being dragged away from my first human friends.

* * *

The Scotts took me away to their house and i walked into the house, looking around at stuff you'd fine from labratories and math problems on chalk boards that made me very dizzy upon first sight. How could a family even stand to have this in their house? How could any regular human at all?!

"So dear," the man of the family said "Let's get comfortable here, i'm Mr. Frank Scott but from now on you'll call me daddy, and this is my wife Lexi, but to you she's mommy." "I'll call you eggheads for all i care," i said "Just call the lady, tell her there's been a mistake and send me back."

"That's quite inpossible dear," Lexi said "You see, you're oviously suffering some kind of mental-"

"Oh no not you too!" i groaned "Every adult thinks that there's something wrong with me, there's not! I'm Minty Zaki and i don't nead this 'family' or 'parents' thing. I've gotten along without them just fine and that's how i'll ever be. That will never change."

I stormed off towards the door but the couple stopped me and carried me away to a large room decorated in toys and kid stuff. They placed me down and left me alone with Frank saying "Clearly you need to re-think about you're life."

"Clearly you don't know a video game racer when you see one." i snapped back.

* * *

An hour later the Scotts decided to test me at math. I'm a racer not a genius! Yet, they're forcing me to do just that. Frank was a miliraty man who blew things up and Lexi worked as a professer who worked in a univercity. Both were nice and loved to raise a kid, but did they have to pick me!? I don't even want parents, i've never had them before but i never plan on doing so.

Especially not now. My head was throbbing as they blabbed on and on about something related to pie. I just wanted this nightmare to be over with. By now i was being driving crazy, if anything else brainy came up i swore that i was going to rip my hair, and my brains, right out!

"Now, reapeat you're lession." Frank said.

"All i could think of was Cherry pie." I said.

"How about something more... like... this?" Lexi asked as she pulled out a Magnet.

"KEEP THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

Too late.

**KA-BOOM!**

I had no idea what had happened but when i looked around i was shocked to see that there was hardly anything left of the house! The place was loaded with eletrical things and... oh no, i had heard Rumors that if an arcade gamer brought a powerful enough magnet and placed it near us then the game would... blow up!

Could i have blown up as well? Yet, there was no black soot or even a scratch on me... i couldn't say much for the Scott family that is. They were compleately black and eletrified. Then they toppled over and crumbled into a heap where their study room used to be, as well as most of their house.

I knew that staying here would be a big mistake so i got up and ran away, luckily i knew just where to go back to; my friends Theo and Company.


	5. Callie and Minty's Adventures Part 3

**Callie and Minty's Adventure Part Three**

**Callie's POV**

I was right in the middle of trying to shove Ralph's large arm down a sleeve of a black trench coat Ralph kept grunting and as i placed a large red hat on his head he said "Ouch! Watch it!"

"Oh relax you big crybaby, you don't hear the others complaining." i said.

Natually it was easy to find clothes for the others, Ralph, being the hulking giant he was, was a difficult challange. Vanellope was the easiest to disguise. All i had to do was slap a brown baseball cap on her head to hide the candy she always had in her hair and she looked like a regular kid. I had Calhoun remove her body armor and had her put on a brown tank top and golden yellow sweatpants with black boots. I had Felix remove his hat and place a white jacket over his work shirt. I also gave him a purple backpack to hide his cap and hammer in, along with my repaired cycle (Thanks to Felix of course since it broke again).

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Felix asked as he picked at his hair which i had messed up in order to make him look more human "I mean, i've never left my hair this messy before."

"It's just until we find Minty." I said "Untill then let's hope nobody reconizes you."

"Hey!"

We jumped and turned around to see who it was that shouted at us. Ralph and i were shocked, it was the very same neardy girl who had played Hero's Duty the very same day i was inside the video game univerce and when Ralph tried to get a medal! The Very same one, blonde hair, glasses and all.

"Uh, just trying out clothes for my uncles and aunt." i said.

"You can't fool me." The girl happily said, sipping her diet cola soda she had in her hand "I know those guys are from video games. And it's so wonderful to finally meet you in person. The last ones who looked like you were overweight and smelled like rotten pizza." She placed her soda down... then like a crazy fan she hopped on top of Ralph giggling before she moved to Calhoun, Felix (Making his face turn blue since she was hugging his lungs a little too tight) and Vanellope, whom she spun around and around before stopping and hugging her like a teddy bear "Nice... to meet... you too." Felix gasped as he tried to recover from his super hug.

"Swell," Vanellope said, as her face turned green "Now let me down before i spew all over you."

The girl placed her down and said "My name's Stefanie Scott but everybody from many video gaming places call me Moppet girl. Which is kind of fitting for me because i favor old fasioned games as well as the new high tech special deafanition ones. I've especially loved the bonus lever on Fix it Felix jr, which-"

"Ok! We get it!" Ralph said "We've love to stay around here and sign your... shirt and all but we've got a racer to find who-"

"Green hair, green and yellow oversized thin see though bow, green hair, tan skin, green and yellow clothing with fuzzy like leg warmers?" Moppet asked "I saw her about 27 minutes ago but thought i was seeing things. I mean, who would expect to see a real Sugar Rush racer outside the arcade... of course that's no offence to you."

Me and the others were dumpstuck and we didn't even have time to reaspond when Moppet grabbed Seeing Eye and exsamined him while speaking in high tech computerized facts that makes anyone's heads spin before Calhoun said "Ok, ok! That's enough smart girl. Just tell us where you saw Minty go and we'll be on our way."

"Just take me with you." Moppet said "I have lots of things to talk about with you guys, does Eggman go by his old name Robotnic or just eggman?"

"Oy," Ralph groaned as he rubbed his head "It's going to be a very long afternoon."

* * *

**Minty's POV**

I finally arrived back at the orphanage place in no time and i took a few seconds to recover my long sprints before i opened the door and walked in. It was getting dark out, which kinda spooked me out. Normally we'd have bright color in the sky even at night but here everything was getting darker and darker and i was feeling very sick. I tried to open the door but it was locked and i banged on it with all my might. Suddenly it started to rain, pure water fell from the sky and landed on my skin, which made me glitch and spark (And to me it hurt as much as a gamer would get cut, stubbed a toe or even worse)

Finally i started to cry as i sat under the only sorce of shelter i had, a lone cardbord box someone left out in the rain. I sniffled as i sat in that box and continued to cry. My stomach roared loudly and tears fell from my eyes like the very rain outside. I was hungry, i was cold and i was alone. So very alone. So this was what Vanellope felt like when we called her a glitch. Oh, i'll never make fun of anyone like this again as long as i live... if i survive here that is!

Suddenly i heard some foot steps near by and a familier voice "Mint? Is that you?" I lift my box to see Theo and his friends waiting for me and i smiled as i reached out but when rain hit me i glitched, which made them gasp and i ducked back under my box. I don't know what was going on out there in their minds but all i knew was they knew i wasn't a regular kid like them.

Theo lift up the box and Mike suddenly wrapped my entire body up in a red, white and blue blanket with stars on it and held me close to his chest as the kids carried me inside, making sure rain won't hit me as they did.

"So you really are Minty Zaki." Sally said "I knew you were real."

"I'm a real Phony that's what." I said "The only reason those humans adopted me was because they thought i was a real kid like you, but when i magnet got near me... boom! I blew up their house!"

"Well, you're tears are real, that's for sure." George said as he wiped my face clean from tear stains. My stomach let out a loud growl again and Sally poked it, which tickled, and teasingly said "That's real too." "Ok, i admit it," i said "I'm hungry. But what can you do?"

"Since Mrs. Stillton is already asleep we have the entire place to ourselves." Theo said "And belive me, we know where they stash the sweets. Just leave you're dining needs to us."

* * *

Later I let out a loud burp as i rubbed my belly, which was now so big it could look like a ball under my clothes. No Joke. This amuzed Theo and his friends as they made fun of my new sized stomach, but i didn't mind. Sally rubbed my round stomach and her hair started to stand up with static flowing through her hair.

"You guys have got to try this!" she cried happily.

The group all rubbed my stomach, tickling me and making their hair stand on ends as we all laughed and laughed even as the sun started to set outside. My eyelids grew heavy as everyone giggled at how silly their hair looked then i closed my eyes and fell asleep. While i was asleep the group carried me into their room and placed me in a sleeping bag inside their room. I'd never felt this way towards gamers in my life. I felt so happy i could burst... then again so could my gut.


	6. The Break Out and The Egg

**The Break Out and the Egg**

**Minty's POV**

I was still asleep when someone gently nuged me awake. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Theo as he stood next to me with a backpack and i rubbed my eyes while i rubbed my stomach (Which wasn't big anymore) and i asked "Is it morning already? What time is it?"

"Time to do what we should've done long ago," Theo said "We're busting outta here."

"Why don't we just walk out the door?" I asked "It's not like this place has gaurds or anything."

"No," Theo said "But it has a security systum. If we try to open the door we'll set off the alarm and that'll ruin everything."

"Where are we going?" i asked as i got up and joined Theo to meet the others in the living room where the other kids were with a rope ladder made of sheets on a table "Let's just say it's something we should have done a long time ago." Theo said.

They tossed the rope ladder out the window and we all climbed down before we dashed down the street. All i could think of was that the place was dark, save for the light of that strange white planet in the sky that served as dimmed light.

"You guys have a dim second sun?"

"That's not the sun, that's the moon, it comes out at night." George said "Simple sciance."

Right...

* * *

Later we came to a stop near a wall with words painted on it in a strange bizzar way and all i could think about was how dark everything was while everyone else set up camp.

"I don't like the dark!" i whined like a baby "It's too dark! I can't see anything in the dark!"

"That's why they call it the dark genius, if you could see, it would be called the light. Just pipe down and get some sleep." Sally told me before she shuffled into her tent with Gretch. I wasn't tired, i had already had my sleep. When you're data a few hours, like two or three or a bit more, last for a long time without stopping, for about twenty four hours stright before then we really have to settle down to recharge.

"You guys go ahead." I said "I'm staying up."

"Suite yourself." Mike said before he handed me a black flashlight "But take this flashlight, you're gonna need it."

I took the flashlight from the boy and walked around the streets, exploring the area from top to bottom. Dispite the darkness i felt somewhat glad that i wasn't anywhere like Hero's Duty's battleground. Those creepy Cy-bugs gave me the creeps, even when they invaded my game. I could still hear those buzzing wings of their ringing in my ears. If i ever see another cy-bug again... but what was i thinking, there was no way a cy-bug could ever come here beyond the arcade let alone inside the arcade.

* * *

**Ralph's POV**

I was pratically on the edge of sanity right now as Moppet talked on and on about video games and some braniac know all stuff. Callie had left because she wanted to, other then the fact her family was expecting her and she had no alliby to allow her to keep her with us, but couldn't she have at least spared us the annoying jabber jaw?

On and on she talked about smart egghead stuff with no stop as well as the questions and it was driving me crazier and crazier with every second. When will she shut up and go home?! "And when you divide this equation by the times of several numbers of pie, i think i can equal the subatomic structere of the democratic stupor of your virtual reality world and there by trans-"

"Enough all ready!" I shouted "I've had it up to here with you're big talk and bigger words! How about you play with the tin cans here and pretend their Mario's Blocks?"

"Sorry." the girl said "But you've got to admit, if it hadn't been for me you would'nt have a tent big enough for everyone here."

It was true, we were all in a tent pattched up together with towls and rags with only my head touching the top. "So, I'm going out to see the star constalations outside. Anyone want to see the Big Dipper with me? No? Well, suite yourself." She walked outside the tent and we sighed in relief, mine was the biggest.

"I thought i'd never hear the end of it." I said "I was this close to hitting myself."

"It's only a hat," Felix told me "You can take it off anytime."

"I'm not talking about my hat," I said "I was talking about Little Miss Geeky Blabbermouth!"

"Get a hold of yourself Wreck it," Calhoun said "As much as i find her a bit annoying we can't leave her here because she told us we were her favorites. Besides, the sooner we find Minty the sooner we can go back home and kiss this crazy world good bye."

"Maybe my new lucky charm can help us out." Vanellope said. I looked at her with confusion. Since when did the kid get a lucky charm? "You have a lucky charm?" I asked "Yeah," She said "I found it behind the stands shortly after you left and i've had it ever since. Wanna see it?"

Then she pulled out a familier egg from her pockets and i reconized it right away and so did Calhoun. "A CY-BUG EGG!?"

"Cy-bug egg?"

"Get rid of it before it hatches!" I cried.

"Smash it with something before-" Calhoun cried but was interupted when Moppet came in and asked "Did you just say Cy-bug egg? Let me see!" She snatched the egg and rubbed it before Calhoun grabbed it, then Vanellope, then Felix, then me, and soon we were all playing hot potatoe with the egg before it bounced out of my hand and right out the tent. We all ran to grab it before it rolled into the empty streets and then right down a manhole.

We heard a splash, then the sound of zapping eletricity, then nothing. Moppet went back to the tent while the rest of us looked at reach other with sudden silance. Was the egg gone? Or what? Who knows? All i know was there was no way the egg was going to hatch now.

...Or was it?


	7. The Break out and Alerting the Media

**The Breakout and Alerting the Media**

**Minty's POV**

After walking for a long time, for about five hours, i was starting to get hungry once again. My belly roared loudly once again and all i could do was look around the area i was in, trash on the ground and flying in the wind, grafitti on trash cans and signs, broken bottles, nothing looked nice or even clean.

Suddenly, i heard someone crying from inside a building and i ran over to a window. I peeked on the other side and i saw a girl who looked just like me! This must be that girl whom that other couple had mentioned back at the orphanage... only her clothes were filthy and she looked horrible. I pressed my hand on the window seal, which was wet and the water stung me as i glitched but as i did i ended up glitching right into the building!

The little girl and i looked at each other eye to eye before we screamed and fell backwards. Suddenly we heard a loud voice shouting "Shut up down there Katie, just go back to sleep!"

"K-Katie?" i asked. Yep, this was the sad couple's girl alright.

Katie sniffled and backed all the way to the wall as i glitched, the room was wet. Katie looked amazed by my glitching and, i had to admit, it was worth it to see the sparkle in her eyes, heck, the entire arcade loves kids and would always look forward to see that special gleam in the player's eyes as they play and win... but to see that up close with no screen seperating you... it was wonderful.

Words alone failed to discribe what i was feeling towards this girl and myself, it was utter magic, like it was ment to be, like... a dream come true. Then i realized something, she didn't belong here, she belonged with us, me and my human troupe. Without saying so much as a word i took her hand and we climbed up some boxs to a window where i opened the latch and climbed out of with Katie beside me.

We both ran down the street and i led her to my friends, unaware of what was happening back at the orphanage as we dashed away in the darkness.

* * *

**Mrs. Stiliton's POV**

I still couldn't belive it, i just couldn't belive it. I was just doing a head count on the sleeping orphans when i realized five of them were missing! I just couldn't belive it, how could i have even let five of my own children just sneak away into the night. I had already called the police to keep them on alert for runaways so there was nothing else i could do... or so i thought.

Suddenly two burnt walking husks walked into my office, sputtering smoke and wearing what was suppose to be remains of clothes, if it hand'nt been for their wide eyes and their gasping dripping mouths i would have thought that ghosts were invading my orphanage but...

"Mr and Mrs. Scott!" i gasped in shock as the couple staggered into my office, gasping and sputtering more smoke and grovel "What in the world happened to you?! And where's the girl?"

"You mean that little time bomb of mass destruction then she ran off!" Mrs. Scott exclaimed "She blew up our house when we placed a magnet next to her body."

"She what and what?" i gasped in shock.

"She blew up our house!" Mr. Scott exclaimed as he collapsed in front of my desk "She's not a regular kid! She's made out of some kind of data or something! I thought she was going to be easy to handle but look at us now! We don't have anything much of a home anymore! Everything's destroyed! Gone! smoking like a clam bake! I was glad she left when she did or she would've blown something else up!"

"I have proof." The scorched woman said before she gave me a flat peice of wood "This was my dresser!"

I looked at the wood and realized that there was some sparks of strange blue eletricity coming from the dresser peice and the smell of smoke was unmistakable, belive me i've handled enough kids with fire problems to know but this, this was just what World War II was all about with thier bombs and war heads. If Minty could've done that with only a magnet making contact with her body... then that ment she was not human.

Quickly i picked up the phone and started to dile a few numbers, starting with the nut house because of the way the Scotts were handling their experiance.

* * *

**Minty's POV**

After that night Katie happily joined out little group and we slept soundly all night with out any problems. The next morning we were all feasting on a pie someone left on a window. Not one of Felix's pies but still good.

Then some woman poked her head out of the window and snapped "Hey you little rats! You-" Then she took a good look at me and screamed before she shut the window.

"What was that about?" Theo asked as we walked out of the alley and right next to a place where they sold screens at the window (An eletronic store as The kids told me) and on the screens was a picture of me and i said "Look! I'm on TV! That's good right?"

I got my awnser from the man in the set... and it wasn't very pretty.

"In other news, be on the look out for this girl, she may look like a harmless child but deep down she is nothing but a creation of mass distruction posing as a child, as the old saying goes 'A wolf in sheeps clothing'. As you can see the strange being destroyed an entir ehouse of pure brick and steel just by having a magnet come in close contact, then ran off, leaving the family who owned the house under solitary confinement. We now turn to the three men who are up to the challange to capture this, lack of a better word, child. The FBI and the Alien Task Force are now set on capturing this creature and putting an end to it's twisted evil plans before everything as we know crumbles to peices."

What? I am a kid! How dare they insulted me! They way they were talking about me made me sound like i was an _it _instead of a she.

"This is very bad." Theo said "Do you know what this means?"

"It means that those people don't reconize cuteness when they see it." I said in an insulted tone.

"No, it's worse!" Sally told me "Now that the FBI and the Alien Task Force are after you it means that you're going to be dead meat if they catch you, they'll lock you away forever with no chance of survival! You'll be tested, dysectied, eletri-fried and even worse! You may never see Sugar Rush ever again!"

Now that worried me, if i never got back home then what was going to happen to Sugar Rush's anniverery party? What was going to happen to the gamers who love to pick me? What was going to happen to me!

"O-O-Okay, i clearly have stayed here far to long, i've gotta get back to Litwak's Arcade right now!"

"No prob its... uh..." The group looked around but they couldn't find anything familier. "Oh no, don't tell me we're lost!" i exclaimed "If we're lost, we can't go back to the arcade, and if i don't get back to the arcade then i won't go back home and if i can't go back home then i'll never ever see Sugar Rush or it's sweet candy trackway, my friends or my kart ever again! I'M DOOOOOOMED!"


End file.
